Questions with Michael Brandon
by haveunotthought
Summary: This is a question and answer sent to Michael on behalf of members of this network and the DempseyandMakepeace yahoo group


I sent a series of questions off - there was an invite to contribute at the end of one of my stories and on the DempseyandMakepeace yahoo group  
If you want a scan please email me  
Michael wrote anything that is in Italic below  
PS (Actually I think he meant Poland when he wrote France, although 1 French Fan did go to that as well)

.

.

_My official Website update in progress_

**Questions**

What is the craziest thing a fan has done for you and what is your best memory with your fans (Myriam, France)

_Those crazy girls came all the way from France…to see my play _

**D & M**

Have you any idea of the impact D & M still has on fans since the 80's, Many visit the old filming locations that are still left, have you ever visited any locations with Glynis? (Ken, UK)  
_Indirectly, we had a photo shoot at The Ritz and tis where we met. Various locations are always bringing memories like boats on the Thames_

Which parts of your own personality did you bring into Dempsey's character and how much alike (or apart), do you think the two of you are? (Gillian, USA)  
_The humour is something I definitely brought to Dempsey, the violence was all his_

Why would Harriet Makepeace fall for a guy like James Dempsey? (Silvana, Canada)  
_Diamond in the rough_

What is your best/funniest memory whilst shooting D & M  
_Directing it!_  
What did the Irish bit (Acroosh MacCree) in Silver Dollar mean ? (Flo, France)  
_All the Irish came from my friend Bruce Davidson who taught me the song_

If there ever was a Dempsey and Makepeace reunion made, what do **you** think would have happened to the 2 characters over the last 20 years? (Alex, Ireland and others)  
_She'd be the chief of police and he'd be playing golf_

**With Glynis**

Where was your favourite place that Glynis took you on a date?  
_Mexico_

What is the best birthday present she has bought you (Louisa, UK)  
_Mexico – best surprise party_

How did your relationship with Glynis change you (for the better)? And how did you change Glynis (if any)? (Nancy, Canada)

What does your marriage with Glynis owe its success to? (Anna Poland)

We hear a lot about Glynis's initial reaction to you at their first meeting but what was yours to her? (Alex, Ireland)

What is the 'full story' of the first kiss between you and Glynis? I always wonder if you skip 'some parts'(Sura, Kuwait)

**Rest and Recuperation **

What type of music do you really like listening to (besides Jazz, I guess!) or do you have a favourite musical artist or song? (Laurence, France and others)  
_Neil Young_

Do you and Glynis ever plan to write an autobiography? I think they would both make great reads! (Rose, UK) _- (a line drawn under but no coment)_

Have you still got a dog, if so what's its name and what sort is it? If you could have any pet in the world what would it be? (Louisa, UK)  
_The one we got Bijon_ (another Q&A he says Bijon Fries called Frenchie)

Do you still follow F1 motor racing? What are your thoughts on the current season?~  
_Yes! Ferrari -( then three short lines one under the other)_

Is Boris any better for London than Ken and How do you contain _(contain circled with ?)_ your frustration with petrol prices every time you fill up?

Who did you cheer when England were playing USA _(USA circled)_ in the world cup? (Diane, UK)

**Other work**

Of the roles you've played, which one has been your favourite, and why? (Joanne, UK)  
_Brad – Wet Weather Cover + Dempsey_

If you would get the opportunity to direct a movie and to play the leading role in it, what kind of movie and role would that be? (Jenneke, Holland)  
_Funny and Romantic_

I understand that you had a writer's contract for Fox and seem to have written since then – can we see any of your work on screen? (Diane, UK)  
_Lots. Usually something I say in every role_

Do you and Glynis plan to play together in some performance? Is the comedy you were developing any further along? (Rimma, Russia and others)  
_cooking…_

After all these years _(After all these years of acting underlined with?),_ what motivates you, what drives you to go on? Hey or in life in general (Silvana, Canada)  
_not an agist_

On behalf of the Dempsey and Makepeace Yahoo Group and writers a huge thank you

Di


End file.
